majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Major Crimes Division Wiki
Welcome to the Major Crimes Division Wiki! ' A ''The Closer and Major Crimes database that anyone can edit. ---- Major Crimes is currently on hiatus. It will return with 15 new episodes premiering '''Monday, June 10, 2013 at 9:00 pm The Closer is now available for streaming on Amazon Prime and late nights on TNT. The Closer Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 Major Crimes Season 1 • Season 2 Characters Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson • Captain Sharon Raydor • Assistant Chief Will Pope • Sergent David Gabriel • Commander Russell Taylor • Detective Lt. Louie Provenza • Detective Lt. Andy Flynn • Detective Lt. Michael Tao • Detective Julio Sanchez • Detective Irene Daniels • Civilian Surveillance Coordinator Buzz Watson • Detective Amy Sykes • Rusty Beck • Dr. Morales, Deputy Medical Examiner • Emma Rios, Deputy District Attorney • Special Agent Fritz Howard ---- Cast Kyra Sedgwick • Mary McDonnell • JK Simmons• Corey Reynolds • Robert Gossett • GW Bailey • Anthony Denison • Michael Paul Chan • Raymond Cruz • Gina Ravera • Phillip P. Keene • Kearran Giovanni • Graham Patrick Martin • Jonathan Del Arco • Nadine Velazquez • Jon Tenney Following the show on the web: http://majorcrimestv.net This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Leverage Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, click here. First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the admin on the wiki. This wiki is a work in progress that's ready for lots of development. I've started a new forum to discuss editors’ ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! Now that the framework for the wiki is largely in place, I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: * Expansion of the episode articles. * Development of cast and character articles. * Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction.  I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my talk page, and share your great ideas! It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. Anyone is welcome to add to the Wiki. Editors are strongly encouraged to register and develop their user pages. Some features of the wiki are only available to registered editors, such as achievement badges. Find something that interests you, and dive in! Read the Manual of Style before you begin. This wiki has few rules aside from basic consideration of other editors, but it does have a few editoral guidelines designed to keep articles consistent. The MOS is a work in progress, and will be updated periodically. Watch the News section for update notifications. What needs doing? *Episode summaries *Episode details *Guest cast in episode articles *Articles on main cast *Articles on main characters and major supporting characters *Articles on LAPD, FBI, LA County Coroner’s office and other key agencies Red links indicate unwritten articles. ;3/21/13 - Premiere date for Season 2 Major Crimes season two will premiere on Monday, June 10 at 9:00 pm (P/E). It will be followed by "King and Maxwell" with Jon Tenney at 10:00 pm. Tenney's status as a recurring cast member on Major Crimes is unclear. ;3/20/13 - Meet the new DDA Nadine Velasquez will join the cast of Major Crimes as Deputy District Attorney Emma Rios. Rios is charged with prosecuting the Philip Stroh case. She will prepare Rusty to testify, bringing her into conflict with Sharon Raydor, whose motives regarding Rusty she questions. ;3/18/13 - New Series Regular Jonathan DelArco, better known as Dr. Morales, will join the cast as a series regular at the beginning of Season 2. He has appeared in the role on a recurring basis since The Closer's third season. Great news! ;3/13/13 - New Season Production Begins The second season of Major Crimes begins production on March 20. Jonathan DelArco will be a regular this season. Watch the Major Crimes main page for episode titles and broadcast dates. ;9/27/12 - Renewal News!! MAJOR CRIMES RENEWED! TNT has renewed Major Crimes for a 15 episode second season, to premiere in summer 2013. Read the TNT press release __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse